Adriano Terenas Menethil, rey de lordaeron
by emperador alterran
Summary: después de descubrir su verdadera identidad, Adriano Terenas Menethil (antes Harry James Potter), comienza un viaje para encontrar a su familia, pero como siempre el destino mete sus manos, y ahora como legitimo rey de Lordaeron tiene que recuperar su reino y salvar a su gente. y en el proceso vengar a su familia!, porque Adriano va hacer pagar al estúpido de su tío Arthas!
1. Chapter 1

**Adriano Terenas Menethil, rey de lordaeron.**

 **Capitulo 1, la llegada.**

Un portal se abrió en la sala del trono del otra era glorioso reino de lordaeron, una figura alta, vestida con un manto dorado, llego atreves del portal, la figura observo el majestuoso salón abandonado, su único pensamiento era, que paso aquí?

Recorrió toda la habitación con la vista hasta que vio una corona ensangrentada tirada.

La figura camino hasta la corona y la agarraba, después de agarrar la corona se percató de que detrás del trono había una tumba, con mucho miedo se acercó, en la tumba se leía una inscripción:

 _Aquí yace el Rey Terenas Menethil II - Último Verdadero Rey de Lordaeron. Grandiosos fueron sus hechos, largo fue su reinado – impensable fue su muerte. "El padre debe permanecer inculpable por los hechos de su hijo. La corona ensangrentada debe permanecer perdida y olvidada."_

-no, noooooo-el grito se escuchó por toda el palacio, mientras la figura caía de rodillas delante de la tumba, llorando-porque cada vez que me pasa algo bueno, me es arrebatado!, porque!-decía mientras golpeaba furiosamente el suelo delante de él.

-cálmate muchacho, si sigues gritando así, vas a atraer a los no muertos-dijo una voz detrás de la figura.

De forma rápida, la figura se volteo y una varita salió disparada de una de las mangas del manto, y la figura se quedó mirando a una figura espectral

-quien eres?-le pregunto la figura al espectro.

-yo soy forest, fui guardia del rey Terenas cuando estaba vivo-dijo el espectro ahora conocido como forest.-quien eres tú?-quiso saber forest.

-yo soy Adriano Terenas Menethil, hijo de Calia Menethil-se presentó Adriano, mientras se quitaba la capucha del manto dejando ver un hermoso rostro con pómulos altos, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo con motas verde esmeralda, su pelo, de color amarillo con reflejos rojos, llegaba hasta los hombros.

-imposible la princesa Calia está muerta-dijo forest- su cuerpo nunca fue hallado.-

-así es, mi madre murió cuando yo nací.-le dijo Adriano-antes de morir, mi madre me dejo con mis padres adoptivos y su cuerpo no pudo ser hallado, porque mi madre, de alguna forma que es desconocida para mí, abandono este planeta y llego a otro, que fue donde me tuvo y donde me crie.-

-um, ok-dijo forest mientras se arrodillaba al frente de Adriano-yo forest III capitán de la guardia del palacio juro lealtad a Adriano Terenas Menethil, legitimo rey de lordaeron.-juro el espectro.

-levántate forest, y dime que le sucedió a lordaeron?, porque mi abuelo está muerto?, donde está mi tío Arthas?.-pregunto Adriano.

Y forest empezó a relatarle todos los sucesos desde el comienzo de la plaga, la masacre de stratholme, su marcha a rasganorte, su regreso y asesinato del rey Terenas, y finalmente la destrucción de lordaeron con la masacre de su pueblo.

-juro por mis ancestro que ese maldito va a pagar!-dijo Adriano.

-señor Adriano, debería de a abandonar ciudad capital-forest levanto su espectral mano para callar a Adriano, que iba a protestar-se que quieres recuperar lordaeron, pero actualmente ciudad capital es la guarida de un gigantesco ejercito de muertos vivientes, y si algo le llegara a pasar, quien reinara en lordaeron?-le dijo el fantasma

-tienes razón-le contesto Adriano-pero primero puedes decirme donde están la armadura, la espada, el escudo y el estandarte de mi abuelo?-pregunto Adriano.

Forest lo guio cuidadosamente hasta la que fue la habitación de su abuelo, una vez hay Adriano se despojó por completo de su manto y se puso la armadura de su abuelo, la cual le quedaba algo grande, cosa que arreglo con un pequeño movimiento de varita, guardo el estandarte, el cual había empequeñecido, en su bolsillo, acomodo la espada en la funda, agarro el escudo y se puso la corona(la cual había limpiado y reparado rápidamente con magia) en su cabeza, listo para abandonar la ciudad.

-forest no quieres a acompañarme?-le pregunto Adriano al espectro.

-lo siento mi señor, pero no puedo abandonar la ciudad, mi espíritu está ligado a este lugar, me temo que si lo abandonara voy a desaparecer-le dijo forest a Adriano, triste por no poder acompañarlo.

-y si te hiciera un cuerpo físico?-le pregunto Adriano a forest-estaría hecho de piedra y podrías salir de el cuando quisieras? –añadió Adriano.

-usted podría hacer eso?-pregunto forest esperanzado.

-claro, es muy sencillo en realidad, lo único que hay que hacer es fabricar una estatua y ponerle una runa, que permitirá que tu espíritu se enlace con la estatua-le dijo Adriano.

-si hiciera eso mi señor, le estaría muy agradecido-dijo forest, contento ante las perspectiva de volver a tener un cuerpo físico, así sea uno hecho de piedra.

-pues bien, manos a la obre!-dijo Adriano alegremente, mientras sacaba su varita e invocaba un gran trozo de piedra y lo empezó a tallar hasta llegar una estatua de un soldado sin rostro, le tomo aproximadamente 15 minutos, y cuando termino de esculpirla, tallo con mucho cuidado una runa en toda la nuca de la estatua.

-bien forest, toca la runa con tu dedo-ordeno Adriano a forest

Forest se acercó con cuidado a la estatua, toco la runa, y de repente fue succionado por esta.

Adriano observo como lentamente la estatua empezó a formarse el rostro de forest, y finalmente como empezó a moverse.

-gracias mi señor!- le agradecía forest a Adriano-le juro que mientras usted viva, yo le serviré!-dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

-no es nada forest, debo agradecerte yo a ti por todo lo que hiciste por mí el dia de hoy-le dijo Adriano al entusiasmado forest-, ahora si no es problema, puedes mostrarme la salida, y por cierto a donde vamos a ir?-le pidió Adriano

-creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos en movimiento, e intentar encontrar sobrevivientes-dijo forest.

-está bien, entonces andando!-dijo Adriano mientras empezaba a caminar.

-he, mi señor es por el otro lado-le dijo forest a Adriano.

-ya lo sabía-dijo Adriano mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar seguido por forest.


	2. en marcha!

**Ni Harry Potter o Warcraft me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo anterior.**

 _-no es nada forest, debo agradecerte yo a ti por todo lo que hiciste por mí el dia de hoy-le dijo Adriano al entusiasmado forest-, ahora si no es problema, puedes mostrarme la salida, y por cierto a donde vamos a ir?-le pidió Adriano_

 _-creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos en movimiento, e intentar encontrar sobrevivientes-dijo forest._

 _-está bien, entonces andando!-dijo Adriano mientras empezaba a caminar._

 _-he, mi señor es por el otro lado-le dijo forest a Adriano._

 _-ya lo sabía-dijo Adriano mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar seguido por forest._

 **Capítulo 2. En marcha!.**

Adriano y forest se abrieron rápidamente paso por la ruinas de la ciudad, esquivando y de vez en cuando combatiendo no-muertos, después de pasar rápidamente por las puertas de la ciudad, empezó a pensar, qué camino seguir?, después de mucho pensarlo decidió seguir la ruta de brill, andorhal, strahnbrad y llegar hasta stromgarde, donde planeaba establecer una base desde donde podría recuperar lordaeron, asi que con su nuevo destino en mente, Adriano y forest comenzaron su caminata, según forest les tomaría por lo menos 2 semanas para llegar hasta stromgarde.

Después de aproximadamente seis horas de viaje Adriano s detuvo de repente cuando se acordó de algo.

-mierda, no he llamado a hedwig!-dijo Adriano, y tan pronto lo dijo una llamarada blanca surgió de la nada, cuando la llama se apago había un fénix blanco muy molesto mirando a Adriano-hola hedwig-saludo Adriano a hedwig, antes de que esta se le lanzara encima, en todo el bosque se escuchó un sonoro grito.

Un rato después un Adriano lleno de arañazos estaba tumbado en el suelo con hedwig encima.

-mi señor, en más o menos una hora llegaremos a brill-le dijo forest a Adriano.

Durante la siguiente hora, Adriano le contó a forest sobre los orígenes de hedwig y sus poderes, durante el camino también se habían topado con varios grupos pequeños de no muertos, que fueron rápidamente destruidos por forest y Adriano.

-bien, hedwig, podrías mirar si hay alguien vivo en la aldea?-le pidió Adriano a su fénix después de llegar a una colina desde la que se apreciaba la aldea de brill.

Hedwig volteo la cabeza en dirección de la aldea y se quedó mirando fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que volvió hacia Adriano y asintió con la cabeza.

-puedes llevarnos hasta ellos?-le pregunto Adriano al fénix, recibiendo otro asentimiento de cabeza.

El fénix voló hasta el hombro de Adriano, mientras forest ponía su mano sobre el otro hombro de Adriano, y al instante una llama los envolvió y desaparecieron.

 **-calabozos de brill-**

Los calabozos eran sombríos, ubicados en el sótano del ayuntamiento de brill, en estos calabozos estaban cientos de humanos, unas docenas de elfos y un puñado de enanos, todos destinados a servir de sujetos de prueba en los experimentos del boticario Johaan, quien estaba investigando una nueva plaga que afectara tanto a los vivos como los no-muertos.

Una llamarada atrajo la atención de los prisioneros, así como de los tres guardias renegados que los custodiaban, cuando estos fueron a mirar, uno fue consumido en llamas blancas, otro fue aplastado por una roca que surgió de la nada, y al último su cabeza su destruida cuando un mazo la golpeo.

Pazos sonaron por toda la habitación, y después un montón de clips y las puertas se abrieron solas, lentamente los seres vivos empezaron a salir de sus celdas.

Un anciano humano, estaba mirando, con la boca abierta, a una figura en medio de los calabozos-rey Terenas?-pregunto el anciano sorprendido.

-lo siento no soy Terenas Menethil-dijo la figura, y el anciano se quedó mirando al joven delante de él, ciertamente tenía el pelo amarillo con destellos rojos, tenía pómulos altos y unos ojos azules con motas verdes-soy Adriano Terenas Menethil, su nieto-dijo el joven, provocando un jadeo de todos en la habitación.

-cómo es eso posible!-dijo otro de los hombres, este tenía hombros anchos, brazos fuertes y un aura que inspiraba paz pero que estaba listo para la batalla, sin duda un paladín.

-mi madre, la princesa calia me tuvo antes de morir-dijo Adriano-creo que la espada en mi mano es prueba suficiente de que soy quien afirmo ser-dijo Adriano mientras le mostraba la espada de la familia Menethil, la cual estaba encantada para que solo un Menethil pudiera sostenerla.-les explicare todo cuando salgamos de aquí y estemos a salvo-dijo Adriano.

-tienes razón-dijo el paladín-mirad todos, aún queda un Menethil que reine en lordaeron!-grito el paladín a toda la gente en la habitación. E inmediatamente la gente empezó a gritar de alegría.

-entiendo su alegría, pero debemos salir de aquí-dijo Adriano-pueden tomarse de las manos todos por favor-pidió Adriano.

Después de asegurarse de que todos en la habitación estuviesen sujetos, toco el hombro del paladín, mientras hedwig los envolvía en llamas y salían de la habitación.

- **en un claro del bosque que rodea brill-**

Una gigantesca llamarada envolvió al claro y un momento después había un montón de personas.

-bien, escuchadme!- grito Adriano- vamos a establecer aquí un campamento provisional, hasta que todos se recuperen lo suficiente para seguir, no se preocupen porque los no muertos nos encuentren, me encargare de evitar eso-dijo Adriano.

Adriano saco una docena de carpas mágicas de su bolsa de viaje y les pidió armarlas. Después empezó a emitir un montón de hechizos para ocultar el campamento, después llamo al paladín.

-dime paladín, cómo te llamas?-le pregunto Adriano al paladín.

-mi nombre es Arrio, mi señor-dijo el paladín.

-bien dime Arrio, hay alguien más que sepa manejar las armas en su grupo?-pregunto Harry al paladín.

-hay ocho caballeros, 20 soldados rasos, el resto de humanos son campesinos, todos los elfos y enanos saben manejar sus armas.-dijo Arrio.

-bien, ve a descansar Arrio, pronto seguiremos nuestro camino-dijo Adriano.

-está bien mi lord, si no es imprudente preguntar, me puede decir a donde nos dirigimos?-le pregunto el paladín a Adriano.

-no hay problema Arrio, nuestro destino es la fortaleza de stromgarde, planeo recuperarla y hacer en ella una base para ofrecer refugio a los supervivientes y además de dirigir los esfuerzos para recuperar lordaeron de las manos de esos asquerosos no muertos-dijo Adriano.

-está bien mi señor, con gusto le serviré y ayudare a lograr sus objetivos-le dijo el paladín a Adriano.

-antes de que te vallas, Arrio, podrías decirme que hacían en esos calabozos?-pregunto Adriano.

-nos tenían para probar la nueva peste que los renegados están desarrollando, el boticario Johaan es el encargado de los calabozos, ese despreciable no-muerto está trabajando en una nueva plaga, que afectara a los vivos y a los no-muertos-le dijo Arrio a Adriano.

-bien, puedes retirarte Arrio, que descanses-dijo Adriano.

-buenas noches mi lord-se despidió el paladín antes de dejar solo a Adriano.

-forest que hacemos ahora?-dijo Adriano.

-yo recomendaría que robáramos la investigación de este boticario, podría servirnos para encontrar una cura para la plaga-dijo forest

-ummm, tienes razón voy a hacer eso, te encargo el campamento mientras regreso- dijo Adriano y con un ligero pop desapareció.

Adriano apareció de nuevo en el calabozo, de inmediato se desilusiono, y empezó a caminar hasta donde el suponía que estaba el laboratorio de Johaan, después de abrir cinco puertas, lo encontró, cuando entro reunió todos los papeles que pudo encontrar y los guardo, después se aplico un encanto de casco burbuja, extrajo un vial de su bolsillo y se acercó a uno de los calderos que contenían la plaga y con mucho cuidado vacío algo de la plaga en el vial, lo cerro rápidamente y guardo el vial en uno de sus bolsillos, cuando se preparaba para desaparecer, una idea vino a su mente, y con una zorruna sonrisa, saco su varita y grito un poderoso encantamiento, después desapareció, viendo como unas llamas blancas empezaban a consumir el laboratorio.

-eh vuelto forest-anuncio Adriano a su amigo-y debo decir que me ha ido de maravilla-dijo Harry poniendo una sonrisa lobuna.-no solo encontré los documentos de la investigación, sino que también robe una muestra de la plaga-dijo Adriano.

-que bien mi lord-dijo forest, pero fue distraído por una fuerte luz blanca que se veía a lo lejos-que es eso-forest comenzó a caminar hacia el borde del campamento desde donde se podía ver brill, al igual que el resto de las personas en el campamento, cuando llegaron observaron cómo unas furiosas llamas blancas consumían todo el pueblo, quemando todo a su paso, observo como los renegados intentaban huir del pueblo, solo para ser detenidos por una pared invisible que rodeaba todo el pueblo, pronto las llamas alcanzaron a los renegados, quienes fueron reducidos a cenizas en cuestión de segundos, el fuego dejo de avanzar, contenido por la barrera.

-mirad gente de lordaeron, la primera victoria sobre la escoria no muerta, he quemado brill hasta sus cimientos ningún renegado sobrevivió, esas llamas blancas están especialmente creadas para acabar con los de su tipo, a un vivo no le harían mas que sentir un cosquilleo en su piel, pero a los no muertos los quema hasta las cenizas, liberando sus almas de su miserable condena-dijo Adriano mientras señalaba al pueblo en llamas con su varita-¡Morsmordre!-grito Adriano, y al instante el humo que salía del pueblo en llamas tomo la forma del escudo de lordaeron-el día de hoy hemos enviado un claro mensaje a la escoria no muerto, que devasto nuestro amado lordaeron , y al mundo entero que nos olvido, pensaron que lordaeron estaba acabado, que todos sus habitantes habían sido asesinados, pues se equivocaron,escuchadme, yo soy Adriano Terenas Menethil rey de lordaeron, y os digo que juntos le recordaremos al mundo que lordaeron es fuerte, sigue de pie y va a pelear!, pelearemos cada granja, cada ciudad, cada pueblo, cada metro de bosque, con nuestra sangre, sudor y fuerza liberaremos nuestro reino de la plaga y le recordaremos a todos porque lordaeron es el reino más fuerte del mundo! ¡POR LORDAERON!-grito Adriano causando que todo la multitud empezara a gritar ¡por lordaeron! Y ¡por el rey Adriano!.


End file.
